A Rather Freaked Up Story
by Katsumi Amaya
Summary: Near and Mello make a bet. The first person to get Matt to buy them dinner wins five hundred dollars. Too bad for Mello and Matt Near has it all planned out. Mello POV..MattxMello..Whammy's House..Name Spoilers..M languge


"Oh, it's on!" I said with a grin, shaking Nate's hand.

Nate nodded. "May the best man win." He said, walking away with a shrug. He honestly didn't care if he won or not. I mean, it was just another bet with me. We had one every other week.

My grinned widened as walked back to mine and Mail's room. I had a home advantage, being Mail's roommate and all. This was going to be a total piece of cake.

I grabbed a chocolate bar out of the pantry and sat on the couch to wait. Soon enough, Mail entered the room, goggled eyes glued to his DS. He didn't even look up as he sat on the couch next to me.

I dropped my chocolate bar on the side table and leaned on Mail so that our shoulders touched. I pretended to watch his game for a while before I finally said, "I'm bored. Wanna go out and do something?"

Mail didn't look up. "No." Was all his said.

My temper flared. "Why not?" I asked angrily.

The red-head finally paused his game. "Because Nate already asked me and I said yes."

My eyes widened in disbelief. That little runt had asked him _already?_ "But I'm your roommate and your best friend!" I whined. "Why won't you go out with _me?"_

Mail sighed and shook his head. "If I say yes, will you leave me alone?" He asked. I nodded. "Fine. I'll cancel Nate and we can go to the arcade."

My thought of, "Oh fuck yes I beat Nate!" was destroyed. "B-b-but I don't want to go the arcade!" I said quickly.

The other boy just stared at me. "Miheal, we're 15. Where else do you wanna go?"

I didn't meet Mail's eyes. "...to a restaurant." I muttered.

Mail laughed. "But wouldn't that be like a date?" He said, flipping open his DS. I knew I was about to lose him.

"Yes! That's why I wanna go!" The words burst from my mouth, and I instantly wished I could take them back. What the heck was I thinking?

Mail pulled down his goggles so they hung around his neck and looked at me. "You wanna go on a date...with me?" He asked, his face showing his obvious disbelief.

I had to choose fast. My best friend rejecting me or my fist victory in 5 years against Nate? The choice was obvious. There would be plenty of time to beat Nate later, I didn't want to lose my best friend!

I opened his mouth to say, 'Ha, loser, you fell for it! I was just kidding.' When Mail stood up and said, "Okay, sure." And left the room.

I stared open-mouthed at the doorway where Mail had just left. Had he just...agreed? To a date? WITH ME?

After a second I closed my mouth and shook my head. There was nothing behind it, just two friends going out for dinner. Luckily more me Whammy's let 15-year-olds drive. The cops didn't usually mess with us.

I checked the time. 5:30, already? I should go get changed and tell Mail to hurry the hell up and get ready as well.

In the bedroom, I ignored the other bed under the window which was Mail's and searched for my pants. They were leather, my favorite. I found them, but then stopped. Did I really want to wear leather pants while going out with _Mail_? We would probably get a few odd stares. Sadly, I put the leather pants back and grabbed a pair of jeans. They felt...loose.

As soon as I grabbed my half-eaten chocolate bar still on the side table, I went out to find Mail. Cafeteria? Nope. Living room? Nope. Out back? Did Mail even know we had an Out Back? He had hardly been outside in the past few weeks.

Finally, begrudgingly, I went to ask Nate. The boy was sitting in the middle of his room, which he had to himself, doing a puzzle. "Hey, Nate. Have you seen Mail?"

"Near." He muttered.

I growled. "I'm sorry, _Near,_ but have you seen Mail?" I really pissed my off, how Nate insisted we used these stupid nicknames he had given us. Like we were _really _going to use them later in life. What an idiot.

The white-haired boy put another piece into his puzzle as he said, "Last I saw him, Matt was headed towards you guy's room. I rolled my eyes and thanked him. I trudged back to our room and found it empty.

"Thanks a lot, Nate. That was totally pointless." I muttered, turning to double-check the house.

"You really shouldn't talk to yourself." I heard a familiar voice say, and I spun around. Mail stood in the doorway of our shared bedroom, shirtless and with wet hair. He had obviously just gotten out of the shower. I couldn't help but stare until he slipped on a red and white striped shirt.

At the lose of the sight of Mail's chest, I quickly looked away. I could feel my cheeks heating up in a blush. 'Think of the dinner. Think of beating Nate. Don't think of Mail's chest or how sexy he looks with wet hair. Don't...ah! I just thought of it. Shit!'

While I was mentally kicking myself for thinking these thoughts, Mail had slipped on his tan, sleeveless, faux-fur lined jacket. He had already passed my and was standing in the doorway. "Miheal? You comin?" I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to him.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" I snapped. I quickly ran a brush through my hair so that it hung down straight and almost to my shoulders, curling in slightly. I smiled. I loved my hair.

Mail started to pull out his DS, but as I walked into the main room I snatched it away and tossed it on the couch. "You're not bringing that! I don't want you to have to sit the whole dinner in silence because you'd rather be playing Nintendogs!"

Mail pouted for a second, but then shrugged and smiled. "Whatever you say, _Mello._" I growled. Mail knew I hated it when he called me that. Nate and his stupid nicknames. However, when Mail casually slung his arm around my shoulders, my mind went blank and a blush rose in my cheeks. So close, I could feel how warm he was. How had I never noticed this before?

I snapped back to reality when Mail knocked on Watari's door. The man opened the door and let us inside. We both sat down, and Mail said, "Hey, we just wanted to go out for dinner. That okay?"

Watari nodded, and he handed us a set of keys. We made our way downstairs and outside to the parking lot. Mail pushed the unlock button, and the lights of Watari's Mercedes Benz lit up.

Mail gasped. "He must have handed us the wrong keys. We should probably go and return..." He trailed off when I climbed in the passenger's seat of the car. "Miheal, what are you...?"

I glared. "I don't care. Just get in before I change my mind and steal the keys and drive myself." Mail sighed and slid into the driver's side.

"So where do you want to go?" He asked as he carefully exited the parking lot. Both Mail and I had officially learned to drive when we were 13, and found it easy. I had accidentally rear ended some guy trying to parallel park, and so usually when I went out I had to take Mail with me, because he had passed without a hitch.

At his question, I shrugged. "I dunno. Just don't take me to some cheap roadside ramen shop. That stuff is disgusting." I made a face, and Mail laughed. "On the other hand, I'm not asking for Sukiyaki-ya." Mail laughed again.

"I don't think I'd be able to quite afford that." He chuckled, and I looked at him. He looked really happy, and I suddenly thought, 'I put that smile there.' I quickly looked away, blushing for the billionth time that day. What the hell was happening to me?

We finally settle on Tonkatsu-ya. We both ordered Korokke, but I also ordered chocolate cake. Mail rolled his eyes at the request, but didn't argue.

Our food arrived, and we both dug in. As we ate, we talked about stuff. How Watari thinking on changing Whammy's house in some way, and how weird Nate was with his nicknames. We laughed, and enjoyed ourselves.

'This doesn't feel like a date.' I thought to myself as our empty plates were taken away. 'It just feels...normal.' My chocolate cake arrived, and out of kindness of my heart (not because I full) I offered half to Mail.

He smiled and shook his head. "I'm good. Eat up." A fork had been give with the cake, and I felt a little weird holding it. "Miheal, you idiot, you hold it like this." He reached across and rearranged my fingers around the utensil. In my surprise, I almost dropped it.

Finally getting it right, I broke off a piece of cake and tasted it. Ohsweetjeezuz it tasted good! "Mm, Mail, you have to try this!" I said thickly, mouth still full.

Mail laughed, and I swallowed and said in annoyance. "What? It's good!" I put another piece on my fork, but Mail grabbed my wrist and guided the fork to his mouth. Before I knew what had happened, Mail had already eaten the piece of _my _cake!

Ignoring the blush rising in my cheeks, I said angrily, "Mail, what the heck! You said you didn't want any!"

He let go of my wrist and I jerked my hand back. He took his time chewing and swallowing. I tried to ignore the way his Adams Apple bobbed up and down in his throat when he did. "Calm down, Miheal, there's still plenty of cake left!" But I didn't want any more. We got the rest to go and he paid the bill. On the ride home, I couldn't get a thought out of my mind.

I closed my eyes and leaned against the passenger door. The thought of using a fork that had been in Mail's mouth did repulse me. It just felt...normal. Like, why should I care? We were closer then brothers already, and it just didn't feel like it should bug me, which bugged me.

Before I knew it we hard returned to Whammy's hose and Mail had parked the car. He gently shook me awake. "Hmm...Mail?" I muttered, still half-asleep.

"We're back." He said softly. He got out of the car and came around to my side. The door opened, and he gently lifted me out.

I would have protested to being carried like this, bridal style, but I was too tired to muster up the energy. Looking back, me must have had to go back for the cake, because I don't remember him taking it up with me.

He carried me all the way up to our room in silence, and only when he laid be down on my bed did he speak. Eyes still closed, I swear I felt something soft on my head. His lips? I think I heard him whisper, "Good night, Miheal." But I couldn't be sure. However, I'm pretty sure I was asleep when he said what I heard him say next.

"I love you."

---MattxMello---MattxMello---MattxMello------MattxMello---MattxMello---

I awoke the next morning feeling refreshed. I stretched my arms and legs as far as they could go before rolling out of bed. In Mail's bed across the room, I could see the unmoving lump under the covers that I knew to be him.

"Mail, get your ass up!" I strode over to his side of the room and reached out to shake his shoulder, only to find that he was already awake, playing his DS. "Mail, what the hell!" I pushed him out of is bed, and he fell the floor with a thump.

He jumped up, DS laying forgotten on the floor. "What the heck was that for?" He yelled.

I opened my mouth to retort, but then realized..."I don't know. I just felt like pushing you." Mail growled. We were standing on opposite sides of his bed, so it was a surprised when he grabbed my arm and pulled, making me fall face first onto it. He was already pinning me down by the time I managed to flip myself over.

"What the heck was that for?" I asked, mimicking him. He smirked down at me, but said nothing. I started to struggle, but Mail only held tighter. "Let me go!" I cried.

Mail leaned down to whisper in my ear. "No." He growled. It was just then that I realized how close we were. Mail must have had some serious muscles, because he was holding himself up, right over me, held up only by his feet and his hands, which were pinning my wrists.

Well, needless to say, Mail was acting really out of character. "Mail, what's wrong with you this morning?" I asked. "What the hell makes you think you can do this?"

He looked at me and smirked. "Because you're uke, Miheal."

My eyes widened. "W-what?" I asked, cheeks coloring.

Mail leaned in, so that our lips were millimeters apart. "You're uke. I'm seme. I'm just here to prove it to you." And with that he pressed his lips into mine. For a moment it was just a closed-mouth kiss, then his tongue asked for entrance, and I hesitantly let him in.

After a moment, we parted for air, and I whined in the back of me throat in protest. I was so...good. "Miheal." He whispered. "Miheal...Miheal..."

Someone was shaking my shoulder. "Wha..." I opened my eyes. I was still in bed, and Mail was shaking me.

"You must have been tired, Miheal. You slept in really late." Mail said, stepping back. Shakily, I sat up and looked around. I was in my bed, not Mail's. It had been a dream...a really good dream...

'Don't think that.' I shook my head to try and get the thoughts out. The dream was already trickling away, even though I closed my eyes and tried to remember it. Mail had been there...what had we been doing? A bed...? I couldn't help but press my fingers to my lips.

The dream disappeared completely, and it ticked me off. I opened my eyes. Once again, Mail was shirtless. His back was to me as he went through his closet, trying to find a decent shirt. I blushed and looked away. What the hell was wrong with me all of a sudden? I didn't know what pissed me off more, the fact that I didn't know what was going on with my own thoughts, or the fact that Mail seemed to know something about it he wasn't telling me.

Suddenly, a flash of last night went through my mind. It had been right before I had fallen asleep. Mail had been next to my bed, looking me softly. "I love you." The words played through my mind, clear as day. Had he really said that, or had it been a dream. Only one way to find out, I suppose.

"Mail." I said bluntly. "Do you love me?" The red-head stopped dead. He gave me a look that said 'well that was blunt, wasn't it?'. I just stared at him, waiting.

Finally, he sighed and dropped the shirt he was holding. Before I knew what was happening, he had me pinned against the wall. "M-Mail!" I screeched. "What the hell!"

The look on Mail's face silenced me. He looked so forlorn. "Miheal, I have to tell you...that I do love you."

I gasped and stopped struggling. My heart was beating a tattoo against my chest and I suddenly felt like I was falling, but in a good way. Like I knew there was a big pillow to catch me.

"...like the little sister I never had!" Mail released me and ran out of the room, but not before grabbing his shirt. I stood there for a moment, dumbstruck. When it finally dawned on me what he had done. Instead of the anger I expected for being tricked, I only felt...sad. Like, crushed. As if I had looked down while falling and seen that my pillow had been replaced by jagged rocks. I needed to find Mail and confront him before I fell on those rocks and killed myself.

I checked in all the usual spots. ? Nope. Living room? Nope. Out back? In a million years. Finally, getting a sense of Déjà vu, I went to asked Nate. As I approached his room, noticed his door was mostly closed. That was weird. Nate almost never shut his door, except when he was asleep.

I leaned in a peaked through the crack between the door and the door frame. What I saw almost made me gasp, before I quickly stifled it. Mail was sitting on Nate's bed, looking close to tears. Nate looked a bit awkward, not really knowing how to comfort the boy.

"I...I just don't know what to do Nate!" Mail cried, running his hand through his hair. I could here Nate mutter "It's _Near!_" Before Mail continued. "I get up courage to finally confess to him when he asked about it, then I chicken out and run away! Oh, and last night I couldn't help but tell him I love him when he fell asleep. And before that, before the dinner, I sit down next to him on the couch and he leans on me to that we're like, inches apart! It was all I could do not to start hyperventilating." He sighed.

Just when I thought my disbelief meter could go no higher, he pulled out a _cigarette_! What was he thinking?! My question was soon answered. He took a drag off the cigarette and coughed it out. He was still new to it. "I never wanted to start smoking, but every time I felt like I was gonna have a panic attack I went out and smoked, and I felt better. I just kind of got into the habit and haven't bothered to stop."

(So that's where he disappeared to after he agreed to the dinner. Well, that and the shower.)

I couldn't take anymore. I fled to our room and shut myself in the bedroom. My breathing was ragged, and I felt like my head was miles away. I felt threatened and vulnerable and...well..._happy._ I thought about all Mail and I had been through in the past years, and I realized that he must have liked for quite a long time. I remember once when he had tried shared his lunch with me when I was 10 and he was 11, and I screamed at him to leave me alone. He still his cookie when I asked for it. And that time when I got caught stealing chocolate from the kitchens, and Mail had taken the fall. Afterwards, he even brought me back the chocolate I had stolen. He had taken it for me when Watari's back was turned.

All the memories came flooding back, and I relived each of them with new realization in my eyes. Mail had loved me for at least 5 years, at least. Maybe more. And all this time, even when his old roommate moved and I wanted to move it. He had only smiled and agreed, and even helped me move all my stuff. Even when I told him about my first kiss and even the first time I had gotten laid, he said nothing, acting like nothing more than a good friend.

Now, I will tell you something right now. Miheal Keehl does not cry. Never. Not once. Not when I broke my arm from jumping out the second story window when sneaking out with Mail, not when my first girlfriend dumped me when I was 8. So I did _not _cry as I sat there in mine and Mail's bedroom, realizing that my best friend of ten years was in love me.

_I was not crying tears of joy when I realized that I loved him back._

The main room's door, the one that led to the hallway, opened and shut. "Miheal!" Mail's voice, seemingly cheerful and care-free, made me snap out of my memory montage. "Listen, man. I'm sorry about earlier. You know I was only kidding, right?" As he finished his sentence, he opened the bedroom door and spotted me sitting on my bed. "Miheal, did you hear me?"

Looking back, I have no idea why I did what I did next, but I am sure as hell glad I did. I jumped up, threw my arms around his neck, and kissed him passionately.

I watched his goggled eyes widen in surprise, before I saw him slowly close them and kiss back. After a moment, we pulled apart, breathless. My arms were still around his neck when he said, "Um...unexpected."

I grinned and pulled down his goggles. "Shut up and kiss me." He complied.

---MattxMello---MattxMello---MattxMello------MattxMello---MattxMello---

I was sitting in the dining hall with Mail and Nate later when I suddenly remembered, "Holy shit, Nate! I won the bet!" I jumped up and cheered. Mail muttered something about his taste in men. I was too happy to whap him on the head.

I looked at Nate expectantly. What he did next threw me off; he held his hand out in front of Mail, who cursed and pulled out his wallet. Before my eyes he shelled out $500. "What the hell you guys!" I asked, sinking back into my chair.

Mail shrugged. "Nate made a bet with me and I lost." Nate just nodded and counted the money.

"What was the bet?" I asked, watching Nate count Mail's money.

Nate gave a small smile. "I bet him that next time he saw you, you would kiss him" He started humming and looked from him to Mail in horror.

"Y-you heard? That whole confession? You spied on me and Nate?" Mail asked in disbelief.

"Near!" Nate piped up. We ignored him.

I swallowed. "I...I can explain! It was just after you ran away I was really pissed off at you and I wanted to chew you out but I couldn't find you! So I went to ask Nate..."

"Near!"

"And when I saw you I just kind of heard what you were saying! If anything you should be grateful! If I hadn't overheard it, I wouldn't have kissed you and we wouldn't be together!" I finished gasping for air.

There was silence for a moment before I realized that, during the explanation, the whole cafeteria had gone silent and was staring at us.

What's even worse was that when Mail noticed, he grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled my in for a searing kiss. When he pulled away a moment later, he looked out at the crowd and growled, "Mine!"

The students, some as young as 5, looked at us like, 'WTF?" and went back to their food.

I shook my head and frowned at Mail. "We will discuss this later, Mail." I turned to Nate. "So, where's my money."

Nate handed me Mail's money with a smile. "Have fun. Use a condom." And with that, he left.

~Owari~

Okay, a few notes about this fanfic. For people who don't know the boys' real name, sorry that this made no sense and sorry for the spoiler. For those who didn't know they had fake names, come back with more DN knowledge next time.

They are not living in some crappy, one room dorm, okay? It's Whammy's House. They have a main/living room, a bedroom, a bathroom that can be accessed from both the main/living room and the bedroom, and the older students have a kitchenette if they're too lazy to go downstairs and eat, or just prefer to stay in an eat ramen. Or chocolate. 8D

Um, final stats (not including the A/N) this story is about 8 and a half pages long and

3, 906 words long. I remember when I was aghast at writing a 1,000 word story. That was about 4 years ago. I have come so far!

Now tell me how much you love/hate it! Press that review button! Review button needs love too!


End file.
